


in another world

by glacialphoenix



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Arthurian, Community: ff_land, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacialphoenix/pseuds/glacialphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil, Kain, Rosa - Arthur, Lancelot, Guinevere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in another world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at ff_land.

1\. the white enchantress

In another world, she is half queen, half desperate lover; in another world, she is half his. It is not all of her, no – there are things other than love they must both concern themselves with. Duty, marriage and honour are binding, both in this world and the one they will never know.

But half is more than what he has now. It would have been enough.

 

2\. the guardian

Cecil will never know how fortunate he is.

In another world, a queen betrays her king, slipping away in the quiet hours for a tryst with his most trusted knight.

He is not that king; in that, he is blessed.

 

3\. the ill-made knight

In both, he is traitor, betrayer, the trusted friend wielding the unseen dagger.

Ill-made knight, walk now the path of repentance.


End file.
